Just Face It
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: Jeff and Matt Hardy,Gregory Helms and Shannon Moore are great friends you can say the best of friends.What will happen when they all decide to leave North Carolina and go to College California. Will they make the right decisions or fall into temptations.


**A/N: **_Italic font means the person on the other side of the phone/text message._

**On another note the wrestlers in this story are in college.**

Just Face it

Chapter 1: New beginnings

"Shannon wake up, Shannon!", Shane yelled as he kept driving.

"I'm up dude, I'm up", Shannon yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Are we almost there?".

"Yeah in about twenty minutes", Shane said, "Shannon I need you to call Matt. Ask him if he has the key to the house". Shannon nodded as he quickly dialed Matt's cell phone number.

"_Hello", Jeff answered Matt's cell phone._

"Hey Jeff ask Matt if he has the key to the house", Shannon said.

"_Alright hold on", Jeff said, "Matt, Shannon wants to know if you have the key to the house"._

"_Yeah I have it", Matt responded._

"_Yeah dude, he has it", Jeff responded to Shannon._

"Oh alright bye", Shannon said ending the call. All four got out of the cars and stood in their front yard of their new house.

"This is it, we are here", Matt said.

"Can't believe we made it here", Shane stated.

"Me either this place is awesome", Jeff said.

"I agree, what are we waiting for lets move in", Shannon said.

"Yeah, Matt bro open the door, I will start unloading the things from the truck", Shane said as he open the truck doors.

After they were done unloading, unpacking and fixing everything in its place, they all went and sat down on the couch.

"I'm so tired", Shannon said.

"Yeah I think we all are", Matt replied.

"Hey guys look what I found in the kitchen counter", Shane stated bringing over a folder and four candy bags.

"What is it?", Jeff asked.

"There is a bunch of coupons for local food places and this note", Shane stated.

"What does the note say", Matt asked.

"I was getting there", Shane chuckled as he shook his head. "Welcome to UC Davis home of the Aggies, off campus housing. We hope you have a great and fun experience this year", Shane read the note.

"So the candy is ours?", Shannon asked.

"Yes the candy is ours", Shane said as he gave everyone a candy bag.

"We should order some pizza", Matt said looking through the coupons.

"Yeah good idea, I'm going to take a quick shower after that we can go", Shane said as he stood up.

"Okay hurry though cause we all want to take showers", Jeff added.

"You three want to take a shower together?", Shane laughed.

"No fool, just go take a shower", Jeff answered as Shane went to take a shower.

An hour later after Shane, Matt and Jeff finished taking a shower they sat in the couch bored.

"Damn Shannon is taking so long", Jeff yawned.

"Yeah what makes it worse is that there is no T.V., or internet available for us till Monday", Matt added.

"True, but that gives me an idea", Shane said.

"You and your ideas Shane", Jeff smirked.

"Lets just hope this one does not get us in trouble with the cops", Matt said.

"I already apologize for that one Matt", Shane answered, "This one is a good idea, even though is more of a suggestion. I was thinking we should rent a movie".

Jeff laughed and clapped, "Wow pure genius, why didn't we think of that?".

"Sarcasm appreciated Jeff, but I never said it was going to be something big. Sorry for the disappointment, I will come up with something more our stature some other time", Shane chuckled and smirk.

"Well anyways it was a good idea. I saw a red box at the super market, and by the smirk you just had it looks like you will have something of our stature sooner than later", Matt said.

"Yeah I already have something in mind but I have to plan it a little more. But yeah okay Jeff and Shannon can go to the supermarket, to buy some snacks, drinks and get the movie. While myself and Matt go get the pizza, and make copies of the key for all of us", Shane set the plan.

"Damn can't wait and sounds like a plan", Matt answered.

"What's the plan?", Shannon asked as he walked into the living room.

"You'll see, come on lets get going", Jeff said , as all four of them walked out of their house door.

A few minutes later after filling Shannon in on the whole idea for today, the guys were walking through were all of the fraternity and sorority housing were.

"Next time we should ride our bikes", Shannon said as he looked at people pass through on bikes.

"Agreed but not today, I'm tired of sitting on my ass", Jeff answered.

"Oh look we are in Greek territory now", Matt said referring to all of the fraternity and sorority housing.

"How many of them are there?", Shane asked hypothetically.

"To many to count", Shannon said as the cross the street to get to the supermarket, "See you two later".

Thirty five minutes later after finishing paying for the beverages and snacks Jeff and Shannon found themselves in starring at the movies in the red box.

"We should get the Hangover", Jeff said putting the dollar in.

Shannon got the movie, "I never seen it hopefully its good".

"I never seen it either, but looks like I have to wait till tomorrow to see it", Shannon heard a female voice say.

"Oh I'm sorry", Shannon said as he turned around to face the girl.

"It's fine, so I'm guessing you two are having a movie night", she said as she looked at their grocery bags.

"I guess", Shannon answered a bit confused.

"Don't act all scared I don't bite. We are having a movie night also", she giggled, "I have an idea why don't we combine the movie nights that way everyone gets to see the movie they wanted to see".

Shannon turned to look at Jeff so he could answer, "Ummm, yeah sure your place or ours", Jeff asked.

"Jeff our place will be better since Matt and Shane are probably waiting for us", Shannon said.

"Alright its your place then. You guys wouldn't mind if we brought of couple of friends over would you?", she asked.

"No not at all", Jeff answered.

"Ok good we are going to buy some stuff and we will see you at your place soon, sound good?", she said.

"Yeah sounds good", Jeff said.

"Okay well can I have your address and cell phone numbers", she smiled as she handed them a pen and a piece of paper. Shannon and Jeff wrote down their number and their address. "Well nice meeting you, Jeff and Shannon and thanks a million", she smiled, "See you two later".

"Wait", Jeff walked up to them, "I think we didn't catch your names".

"Sorry about that, Jeff right?", she asked as Jeff nodded, "Well my name is Trish, and this here is Ashley", Trish said as Ashley waived.

"We will text you once we are nearby", Ashley as they walked away.

"I hope Matt and Shane don't mind", Shannon said.

"Dude, come on they are girls I don't think they will mind", Jeff answered as the walked out of the supermarket, practically jogging home.

"I know Jeff but remember they are bringing friends over what if they are guys?", Shannon questioned.

"Good point, lets just hope that the friends they bring aren't guys, now come on open the door", Jeff said as they reached their house half out of breath.

"True lets just hope. I guess Matt and Shane haven't arrived", Shannon said as he took out some disposable plates and cups, while Jeff sat the stuff on the kitchen table.

"What movie did you guys get", Shane asked holding the door so Matt could come in with the pizza.

"Better question how did you two come in?", Matt asked as he place the pizza on the table, while Jeff ran to his room.

"The door was open, and we rented the Hangover", Shannon answered.

"Alright, why do we need so much plates and cups, and who is Jeff talking to in the other room", Matt questioned again.

"Damn Matt, lots of questions there", Shane stated.

"I know Matt, Shane is right", Shannon said agreeing with Shane.

"Doesn't matter answer the question", Matt said.

"Okay okay, he is talking to the girls we met at the supermarket, the girls are coming over to see the movie with us", Shannon replied.

"They will be here in about five minutes", Jeff said coming into the room.

"Okay now I guess we should make this room comfortable", Matt said going to his room.

"How many people are coming exactly?", Shane asked.

"Well I don't know, to be honest", Jeff said.

Matt brought in two bean bags and set them in the living room. While they were setting everything up the door bell rang.

"Jeff open the door", the guys said in unionship as they sat down on the couch.

Jeff opened the door and moved aside to allow Trish to come in, "Come in".

"Thank you Jeff", Trish smiled, "Let me just get the girls", she said as she walked over to the car. Jeff just stood there and smiled at the girls as they walked up to him.

"Jeff this is Mickie, Torrie, Maria, Stacy", Trish said signaling each girl, "And of course you already know me and Ashley".

"Yeah of course, nice meeting all of you please come in", Jeff said as he stepped aside holding the door for them.

"Guys", Jeff said closing the door behind him, "This is Trish,, Ashley, Maria, Stacy, Torrie, and Mickie. Girls this is Shannon, Shane, and my brother Matt".

"Nice meeting you all", the girls said together.

"Clockwise", they guys replied all together.

"Please sit down", Matt said as the guys stood up to make room for them.

"Do you want anything to drink? Do you want some Pizza?", Shane asked.

"Not right now thanks", Ashley answered.

"Oh alright, if you want or need anything don't hesitate to ask, or just get it yourself whatever makes you comfortable", Shane said placing the pizza boxes, snacks, and drinks in the living room table.

"We brought some chicken and salad, do I just place it here?", Trish asked referring to the living room table.

"Yeah just place it there", Matt said bringing over disposable utensils, plates and cups.

Jeff finished connecting the DVD player to the T.V., "Shannon can you please pass me the movie".

"Yeah sure", Shannon set the napkins on the table and gave Jeff the DVD.

"Did you guys just moved in?", Torrie asked.

"Yeah we moved in today", Matt replied.

"You guys aren't from Cali are you?", Mickie asked.

"No, how did you know?", Jeff said as the previews played.

"I can tell, you guys sort of have an accent and you guys are very nice. Not like some of the guys around here", Mickie replied.

"Oh I see", Jeff answered sitting in the bean bag next to Mickie.

"So where are you from", Mickie asked Jeff.

"Cameron, North Carolina", he answered.

"Awesome I came from Richmond, Virginia two years ago", Mickie said as herself and Jeff continued talking.

"Your dog Lucas is so cute", Torrie said starring at a picture of Matt and Lucas.

"Thank you, but are you sure he is the only cute one there", Matt laughed.

"Yeah positive, just kidding you are cute too", Torrie blushed.

"I am glad a beautiful girl like you thinks I am", Matt said sitting beside her as they continued talking.

"Why are you so quiet if you don't mind me asking?" Shannon asked.

"Doesn't matter since you already asked", Maria giggled, "and I'm not quiet I just got nothing to say".

"Oh that's a good point", Shannon replied.

"Don't get all serious now, and yeah I know that's why I said it", Maria smiled.

"I know so do you all live together?", Shannon asked.

"Yeah we do we all live in the Sigma Alpha house", Maria smiled.

"So you are all in a sorority?", Shannon asked.

"Yes we are, are you in a fraternity?", Maria asked.

"Cool, and no we aren't we just moved in from North Carolina", Shannon said as they continued talking.

"So you went to San Diego Comic Con 2010?", Shane asked as Stacy nodded, "That's awesome I went to it also".

"Cool are you going to San Diego Comic Con 2011?", Stacy asked.

"Hell yeah are you?", Shane asked.

"Yes I am , and the best thing is that I have some one to go with now since the girls don't like to go", Stacy stated.

"Its not that we don't like to go, its fun and all but the nine hour drive to San Diego is what I don't like", Ashley said.

"Well don't worry Stacy me and you are going and we are going one day earlier this year. I am going to show you some stuff you can't imagine that goes on there", Shane said.

"Wow can't wait", Stacy said excitedly.

"So has the movie started yet", Trish said sitting down, and putting away her cell phone in her purse.

"It is now", Jeff said pushing play.

They all started seeing the movie, while continuing their conversations quietly. After the movie finished the girls said goodbye, exchanged numbers and went home. The next night Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Shannon Stopped by the Sigma Alpha house, to take the girls to the beach. While in the beach, they all ran into the Sigma Alpha Zeta girls which consisted of Maryse, Michelle, Layla, Melina, Victoria and natalya.

"Wow look who we have here the Sigma Alpha girls", Melina said as she made a degusting face.

"Eww, lets go girls before we get the ugly and slutty", Maryse said.

"So where is Trishy at, probably sleeping around", Michelle stated.

"don't even start with Trish, the only slutty one and ugly one here is you", Ashley spat back.

"Shut up Trashley, we are leaving because we have better things to do", Melina said as she got closer to Shane lightly pushing Stacy away from him, "If I was you and your friends. I will set my eyes on actual girls not trash, and Slutty ones", Melina stepped back, "Come on girls lets go", she said as they all walked away.

"Who are they", Shane asked as he looked at Melina walk away.

"They are the Sigma Alpha Zeta sorority", Stacy answered as she sighed, "They hate us".

"I'm sorry", Jeff said.

"It's alright lets just forget about them. I don't want to let them ruin our night", Mickie said as they all continued to walk on the beach.

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other new stories "Love isn't Love until you give it Away", "The Painful Path of Love", "Make up your Mind", and "You should have Known".**


End file.
